


You Are My Home Away From Home

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Carlos groaned, he really wasn’t getting it. Wasn’t getting that Carlos was starved for attention, affection. And he couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his mouth, sounding a little too whiny. “But I miss you, come make dinner with me?”Or: Carlos and Lando make dinner.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got challenged to do a little writing experiment on discord to see whether the music I listened to influenced the fic. We wrote the same scene set on two different days, the only difference was the playlist we listened to. This first part was written with a 'happy piano music' playlist, whilst the next chapter was written listening to an 'epic war music' playlist. We were only supposed to do one scene, but this kinda got out of hand and turned into a proper fic (the next one is much shorter though).
> 
> Lemme know if you can tell a difference in writing between the two chapters.

“Come on Lando, help me make dinner,” Carlos said, leaning up against the doorframe of Lando’s gaming room. He’d been in there pretty much all day after they’d gotten back from their morning run and frankly Carlos missed him. Sure he enjoyed some gaming as well, had even joined Lando for a few races on iRacing, but he could never spend a full day on it like Lando. 

His boyfriend hadn’t even heard him it seemed, eyes still fully focused on the computer screen, shooting at something. Sometime during the last hour he’d switched over to the other computer in the room, sat in the normal gaming chair, talking to someone through his headset. Not paying attention to his boyfriend in the doorway. Carlos sighed and stepped further into the room, standing behind Lando he wrapped his arm around him, drawing a surprised squeak from the younger man. 

“Wha?” Lando managed to get out eventually, twisting around in the chair. 

Carlos pulled one side of the headset away from Lando’s ear and repeated his earlier words, “Come help me make dinner, cabrón.” 

“I’m in the middle of my game, babe,” Lando whined and Carlos could hear whoever was on the other end of the call laughing through the earpiece he was still holding away from Lando’s ear. 

“You’re dead,” Carlos deadpanned as they both glanced at the computer screen that now broadcasted in big letters that Lando’s character had indeed just died. 

“That’s because of you!” Lando huffed in annoyance. 

“Come on,” Carlos tried again, wrapping his hand around Lando’s wrist, trying to drag him away from the game. 

“One more game?” Lando was giving him his best puppy dog eyes now, almost making Carlos give in. It really was an unfairly effective tactic.

“I’m hungry.” 

“You get started then, I’ll be right there.”

Carlos groaned, he really wasn’t getting it. Wasn’t getting that Carlos was starved for attention, affection. And he couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his mouth, sounding a little too whiny. “But I miss you, come make dinner with me?”

“I’ve been right here all day.”

“Exactly,” Carlos said quirking an eyebrow. Something must have finally started to dawn on Lando, because suddenly there was a guilty expression on his face, a hint of a blush accompanying it. 

“Right, sorry,” he said with a grimace, before moving the microphone toward his mouth again and quickly saying, “Okay Sasch I’ll speak to you later.” 

Lando disconnected the voice call and excited out of the game before standing up and immediately wrapping himself around Carlos, murmuring another ‘sorry’ against his chest. 

“It’s okay, you were having fun I get it. Just… I gotta leave for Madrid again tomorrow and I wanna make the most of our time, hmm.”

“Of course.”

“Let’s go make some homemade pizza,” Carlos said with a grin. 

“Vamos!”

\---

“You didn’t tell me we would have to wait an hour for the dough the rise!” Lando whined, streaks of white now covering his curls. Carlos doesn’t even know how Lando had ended up with flour in his hair when Carlos had been the one to actually knead the dough that he’s just plopped into a bowl and covered with cling film. The other man had pretended to be helping, but Carlos knew he had mostly just been gawping at the way the muscles in his arms had bulged whilst he worked the dough. 

Instead of replying he just tugged on Lando’s arm and pulled him close, pressing a kiss against his lips to quieten him. He could feel Lando’s lips turn into a smile against his own, his arms coming up to wrap around Carlos’ neck as he deepened the kiss. 

“Don’t mind waiting an hour if I get to do this,” Lando murmured against his lips, tongue licking over Carlos’, wanting to be granted access. And Carlos couldn’t help but sigh as he opened his mouth for Lando, their tongues dragging against each other lazily. Slowly he pressed Lando forward until his back connected with the counter of the kitchen island, his hands finding their way to Lando’s ass easily, squeezing at it softly before lifting Lando up onto the counter. Another grin formed on Lando’s lips as Carlos peppered a few quick kisses against his lips, both of their eyes twinkling with happiness. They could wait out the hour this way just fine. 

\---

Turns out kissing someone for an hour straight is easier said than done. After about 10 minutes they’d both been gasping for air, mouths bright red and starting to ache. Normally Carlos would’ve led Lando to the bedroom to have his wicked way with him, but today he’d pulled him into the living room instead, handing him the playstation controller with a wink. Lando had quirked an eyebrow at him, not so subtly adjusting his pants, before hitting the home button on the controller starting up a game of FIFA. 

They’ve just finished their fourth round of FIFA when the timer for the dough starts beeping. Carlos throws the controller onto the coffee table and stretched his arms above his head, working out the slight kinks in his back from sitting on the sofa bend forward as he concentrated on the game. 

“Come on my kitchen prince, let’s go make some pizza,” he said cheerfully as Lando was struggling to turn the timer off, muttering at the phone to  _ hold on a second.  _ Phone finally turned off he scrambled off the sofa to follow Carlos into the kitchen. 

“Oh he became a big boi,” Lando grinned as he unwrapped the cling film from the bowl, the dough now risen into a nice big ball. Lando quickly knocked the air out of the dough and cut the ball in half as Carlos looked for the rolling pin that he knew was hidden somewhere in Lando’s pantry. Having found it behind a bag of flour he pretends to hit Lando’s ass with it, delighting in the exclamation falling from Lando’s lips as he stops it just before it makes impact. 

He poked his tongue out at his boyfriend and grabbed one half of the dough to start rolling it out, noticing the way Lando’s eyes linger on his arms once again. He decides to play it up a little, putting more force behind his rolling of the pin to make his muscles flex. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Lando said, voice sounding a little more breathless, before he drew his eyes away from Carlos’ arms and turned towards the oven to preheat it. 

“Right, show me those biceps you keep flashing online then.” He hands the rolling pin over to Lando, his own dough rolled out nice and thin now. He starts folding the edges of the dough over as Lando starts rolling out his dough making sure to get a good look of the muscles in Lando’s arms. He sure did hide some nice muscles. His brain bringing up images from last night when he’d seen them in a much different situation. Before his mind starts to wander further though he reaches for the fridge door, grabbing the toppings from the fridge. He grabs the tomato sauce and spreads it out over the dough he just rolled out, handing the jar over to Lando when he’s done and grabbing the cheese next.

“You want some jamón?” He asked after he’s spread some of it out over his own pizza. Holding the package out to Lando as he takes the mozzarella from him. 

“I’d like some peperami yes,” Lando grinned, poking his tongue out at him playfully as he grabbed the ham. Bringing up what has now become an inside joke for them, back from when they had only just started dating, flirting way too obviously in the McLaren video. 

“Tú, cerdo inculto,” Carlos muttered, putting the now finished pizzas into the oven before drawing Lando in close. An hour may have been too long to spend kissing, but 15 minutes they could surely do, right?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I said, this one is a lot shorter than the first chapter, but I feel like it wraps everything up nicely still. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

He doesn’t want Carlos to leave and he feels like he wasted their last day together, waking up late and then wasting most of the day playing games. Well the extra half an hour they’d spent in bed wasn’t a waste if you asked him. But yeah whilst he loves gaming he feels like he  _ should  _ have done something more with the last few hours they had before Carlos had to leave again. The flight to Madrid the last one going out from Heathrow so they could cram in every last minute of time together. And now it was already dinner time, the grocery bag stuffed full of vegetables and some chicken for their dinner. 

It had felt very domestic, walking around Tesco together grabbing bits and pieces from the shelves, getting Lando’s weekly shop in as well. They’d left it a bit too late to go get the food though, both of them already hungry before they even left for the store. If a sneaky bar of chocolate had found its way into their shopping cart Lando definitely wasn’t the one to blame. 

“Can you grab the pan for me cabrón,” Carlos asked him, drawing him away from the Tesco supermarket in his head. He quickly grabbed the pan so Carlos could start cooking the chicken, before reaching into the cupboard to grab the cutting board. He’s cutting the paprika when Carlos speaks up again. “‘m gonna miss you.”

“Me too, always feels too short,” he sighed, running his knife over the cutting board to scrape the pieces of paprika into a bowl. Grabbing the snow peas next, cutting them into strips methodically. 

“I know, I know, but it’s been too long since I saw my family. And I miss the Spanish sun. Next time though I’m taking you with me. My sister keeps pestering me about it, I think she likes you more than me.”

“Well yeah obviously, I’m much nicer than you,” Lando teased, opening the bag of oxheart cabbage and dumping it into the bowl of other vegetable, before grabbing a wok pan to start stir frying the vegetables. 

“Well your sisters think the same about me. Guess we annoyed them too much when we were younger.”

“Speak for yourself old man.”

“Oi,” Carlos exclaimed, accentuating the British accent as he gave him a light shove. “25 is not old.”

“Okay boomer.”

“You’ve been hanging out on Discord too much,” Carlos chuckled, taking the chicken off the stove, waiting for Lando to finish stir frying the vegetables. Once everything was cooked they mixed everything up and each grabbed a bowl of it. Before they even reached the living room Lando has already started digging into his bowl, he’s so freaking hungry, he’s glad they don’t have to wait as long as the day before for the food to be done. 

He settles onto the sofa, pressing play on the episode of The Witcher they’d been watching before his stomach had rumbled violently. He sighed, he didn’t wanna say goodbye to Carlos yet, but the departure of his flight was creeping closer and closer. Still, they had a few more hours left and maybe lazing about with his boyfriend was the best way to spend them after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
